Forum:Kapitel 604 Diskussion
Moin, Spoiler sind draußen. Lasst die Diskussion beginnen :) So long, der r3d0x R3d0xx (Diskussion) 07:59, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also wo hast du Spoiler gefunden? Ich weiss es nicht.Sprayer (Diskussion) 10:56, 02.10.2012 (UTC) Will jetzt keine Fremd-Links benutzen, aber wenn du Google benutzt und einfach "Naruto 604" eintippst, der erste Treffer ist es! R3d0xx (Diskussion) 09:16, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Rin ist tot, es sieht so aus als ob ein Zetsu-Clon sie voll erwischt hat, und als Obito auftaucht ist der Clon plötzlich Kakashi. Der alte Madara ist ne ganz schön abgewichste Sau :) Somit dürfte wahrscheinlich Obito bald im Kampf gegen Kakashi die Wahrheit erfahren und sich vermutlich gegen Madara stellen. Abgründe tun sich auf ;) Man erfährt auch das alle Zetsu-Clone telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren können, interessant! So long, r3d0x R3d0xx (Diskussion) 09:16, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Interresante Theorie, das es ein zetzu klon sein könnte. jedoch möchte ich einwenden das man kakashi weinen sieht. es könnte also durchaus der echte kakashi sein. vorallem da sie ja durchborht wurde, könnte also wirklich ein chidori sein... was mich interressiert wär dann viel mehr WIESO??? könnte ja ein unfall sein. oder sie hat sich gegen konoha gestellt (u.umständen wegen einem genjutsu) und er hatte keine andere wahl... auf jeden ein echt geiles und trauriges kapitel. hab mir beim letzten bild erstmal die tränen zurückhalten müssen. wobei das mit dem zetzu bei längerem überlegen echt sinn macht... das er rin vorher durch sein fehlendes auge sah, könnte auch ne telephatische projektion duch die ihm verpflanzten zetzu gene sein... grüße Phinto 46.223.45.154 09:29, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vielleicht könnte es auch sein, dass Rin gar nicht tot ist. Das könnte ja auch ein Zetsu Klon sein. Und die echte Rin wurde dann entführt.Sprayer (Diskussion) 11:37, 02.10.2012 (UTC) Das ganze muss dann wohl von Madara inszeniert worden sein, wahrscheinlich, um sicher zu stellen, dass er Obito benutzen kann. Aber brauchte er ihn so dringend, dass er das gemacht hat, weil ich mein Obito ist ja nur zufällig gekommen und damit hätte Madara nicht rechnen können. Ich hatte mir das vorher so erklärt, dass er schon Nagato hatte, aber vielleicht will er ja, dass Obtio bis zur Zeit, in der er von Nagato wiederbelebt werden wird, schon mal die Vorbereitungen für den Plan trifft, zumal Obito ja ein Uchiha ist und er vielleicht mehr mit ihm anstellen kann und das jetzt auch ausnutzen will, wo er schon da ist. Nur frag ich mich, wieso sagt Obito zu Kakashi, dass er nicht Rin "beschützen konnte", anstatt zu sagen, dass er sie getötet hat? Aber dazu bekommen wir vielleicht nächste Woche mehr. (Übrigens, das mit Kakashis Tränen könnte ja auch schaugespielert sein.)[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:00, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) NEIN O_O ;( Nicht im ernst ! Kakashi du +++++++++++ . Ok , ok ich mus mich beruhigen . .... Alsoo : Ich hatte auch den Gedanken es könnte sich um Klone handeln, aber warum sieht Obito dann kurzzeitig Rin auf seinem Linken Auge ( dieses befindet sich ja in Kakashi ) . Also kann Obito durch kakashi sehen . Das bedeutet aber es ist wirklich Kakashi ! :O NEIN !!! WARUUMM ???? . Das ergibt keinen Sinn , Tobito hat ja zu Kakashi gesagt : Ita because you let Rin die ! , sterben lassen und töten ... da bestht ein kleiner Unterschied . Wie auch immer , wenn Kakashi das wirklich ( ohne einfluss von Madara , drogen , Genjutsu ) getahn hat wir ein Platz in meiner THE MOST HATED frei :( . LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 10:08, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) immer schön langsam mit den ponys. kakashi wird nicht mal eben rin gelyncht haben. irgendwie hat madara des gedeichselt. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 10:40, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :eben. Es war immer die Rede davon, dass er nicht in der Lage war, Rin zu beschützen und nicht töten. Kakashi sollte mal einem Leid tun!, was der alles durchmachen musste. Aber wenn Obito jetzt wirklich nur von Madara verarscht wurde und deswegen z.B. Konoha angegriffen und halt zum Oberbösewicht geworden ist, dann würde ich mal gern sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er die Wahrheit herausfindet. XD[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:44, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, aber beim ersten Sehen stand mir echt der Mund offen. OH MEIN GOTT lief mir nurn durch den Kopf. Aber wie hier schon erwähnt, muss Madara irgendetwas manipuliert haben. Doch wir dürfen auch nicht vergessen, dass es doch kein Gen-Jutsu oder sonstiges war. Vielleicht hat Kakashi tatsächlich Rin getötet? Dennoch passt das nicht in Kakashis damalige Aussage, er habe es nicht geschafft BEIDE zu beschützen. DAs würde sich mit dem aktuellen Ereignis streiten^^ Extrem spannend momentan Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 11:09, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also es gibt in meinen Augen zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er sieht die Szene kurzzeitig durch die Verbindung der Sharingan oder durch die Verbindung der Zetsus. Danach wird sich entscheiden wer der wahre Täter war. Zetsu sagte vorher dass alle Zetsus verbunden sind und miteinander kommunizieren können...damit wäre das mit den Zetsus definitiv möglich. Ob die Sharingans wirklich vernetzt sind ist nicht wirklich bekannt. Kakashi ist nie in der Lage Dinge aus Tobis Sicht zu sehen...allerdings könnte das auch damit zusammenhängen dass es nicht sein Originalauge ist. Bei der Verschüttung erwähnt Obito auch dass er die Welt nun durch Kakashi sehen will...also eventuell ein Hinweis. Natürlich besteht auch die Möglichkeit dass Rin die Kopie ist und Kakashi das erkannt hat. Es wundert mich aber dass Obito Kakashi nach dieser Tat nicht konfrontiert...das würde ich erwarten, denn wenn er das täte wüsste dieser ja über Tobi in gewisser Weise Bescheid was ja nicht der Fall ist. Wenn er ihn also konfrontiert muss es ein Klon gewesen sein, oder er stand wirklich unter einem Genjutsu...allerdings werden wir es wohl wahrscheinlich erst im nächsten Kapitel erfahren. Was aber irgendwie gegen den Klon, oder aber Obitos Intelligenz, spricht ist die Tatsache dass er mittlerweile über Zetsu ziemlich gut Bescheid weiß...er hätte sich also mittlerweile auch so was denken können, auch ob es damals Zetsutelepathie war, oder nicht. Insgesamt liefert das Kapitel allerdings recht wenig Neues, oder mir ist es nur nicht aufgefallen. Mfg Tobi84.59.31.89 11:34, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) OK, fassen wir mal zusammen. Obito kann anscheinend durch Kaskashis Sharingan sehen. Deshalb sieht man Rin von vorne, da wo Kakashi steht und ausserdem fasst sich Obito an seinem fehlenden Auge. Dann sieht man das Rin von Kakashi mit Chidori durchbohrt wird. Hierbei wird es sich wohl um den echten Kakashi handeln, da dieser Chidori einsetzt (Meines Wissens nach kann Zetsu keine Besonderen Techniken kopieren). Ebenso wird es sich wohl wahrscheinlich um die echte Rin handeln, da Kakashi weint als er sie durchbohrt hat (Könnte aber auch einfach sein, dass Rin ein Zetsuklon ist und Kakashi liebt sie so sehr, dass er dann selbst trauert, wenn er ein Abbild von Ihr töten muss). Oder einfach Rin ist schon zu schwer verwundet worden im Kampf, dass sie Kakashi darum bittet ihr leiden zu beenden, was er dann auch macht unter großer trauer. Stimmt was du sagst...auf dem letzten Bild sieht man einen Lichtkranz um Kakashis Hand bei dem es sich um Chidori handeln könnte. Damit dürfte es sich wirklich um den Original Kakashi handeln...gut beobachtet. Rin sieht aber nicht besonders verletzt aus...zumindest nicht so als dass der Tod die einzige Möglichkeit wäre und es sieht auf der letzten Seite auch nicht so aus als ob sie Kakashi gebeten hätte. Das sehe ich also eher nicht als Motiv. Ich könnte mir einen Klon vorstellen den Kakashi enttarnt hat, allerdings bin ich mir nicht so sicher ob eine Rinkopie so reagieren würde wie es auf der letzten Seite der Fall ist. Zetsu sagte etwas von Versuchskaninchen...möglich also dass die Jonins und Anbus irgendein Halluzinogen oder ähnliches ausprobiert haben womit sie die beiden gegeneinander haben kämpfen lassen und sie sich im letzten Moment erst wieder erkennen. Die Existenz eines solchen Gases könnte auch erklären warum Tobi Kakashi nicht des Mordes beschuldigt...aber ihm mehr oder weniger Unfähigkeit vorwirft die Situation nichts anders gemeistert zu haben. Mfg Tobi84.59.31.89 12:09, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Da ist eine Sache die komisch ist (Auf Seite 10). Da sagt Spiralzetsu "He's saying something about guinea pigs from the mist... I Don't really get it." Ist das ein Hinweis darauf, dass das doch alles nur Inszeniert ist? Das mit dem Gas ist eine Interessante Theorie. Ich teile deine Meinung. Sprialzetsu scheint wohl unschuldig zu sein, da er anscheinend von dem allen nichts wusste. Ausserdem ist es richtig geil, dass er ne besondere Beziehung zu Obito aufgebaut hat. (Er war der einzige der Obito aufgeholfen hat als dieser umfiel und hat sich wie ein verrückter gefreut als Obito wieder laufen konnte ;-) ). Ich hoffe nur, dass er deswegen später nicht von den anderen Zetsus oder Madara getötet worden ist, weil er vllt Obito die wahrheit erzählen wollte. Immerhin sieht man ihn später ja nicht mehr T.T . das ist jetzt für Obito bestimmt ein riesen schock. nur denke das da mehr da hinter steckt warum Kakshi Rin tötet. es geht ja hier eindeutig um kirigakure (pigs from the mist, mist=nebel...), welcher anführer der Mizukage ja später (oder vorher, keine ahnung xD) von Tobi durch genjutsus manipuliert wurde. vl besteht da sogar n direkter zusammenhang, der sich jetzt offenbahrt! meine idee ist ja das rin, mithilfe eines genjutsus, marionettenspieler-jutsus oder ähnlichem, in kakashis attacke geworfen wurde, um die attacke abzufangen. aber um das rätsel zu lösen wieso das passierte müssen wir eh bis nächste woche warten. aber das er sie mit absicht traf glaub ich nicht, sonst wärs wie schon gesagt nicht "nicht beschützen können" sondern "getötet" Grüße von Phinto 46.223.45.154 13:17, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Die Kette die Tobito beim kampf gegen Minato hatte ist also auch eine von Madaras Waffen gewesen. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 15:16, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde es echt unfair, dass Kishi uns sowas antut, das ist so ein mega geiler cliffhanger ich glaub ich werd nich mehr :D Das mit dem Gas ist echt eine gute Idee. Kakashi könnte vielleicht auch von etwas in der Art wie dem Shintenshin no Jutsu oder Kagemane no Jutsu kontrolliert worden sein. Aber ich glaube das es schon etwas mit den "Guinea pigs" zu tun hat. Ich wüsste nur gerne was damit gemeint ist.--Tuwz (Diskussion) 15:59, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nur mal so eine Idee: In Kirigakure wurden doch kurz nach den Ereignissen die jungen Shinobi aufeinander gehetzt um den besten zu finden. Dadurch tat sich ja Zabuza hervor als er etliche Klassenkameraden tötete. Es könnte doch sein dass genau das hier der Versuch ist ob das funktioniert. Also ob ein potentielles Gas Freunde dazu bringen kann sich gegenseitig umzubringen und dass das später in Kirigakure eingesetzt wurde. Ich vermute aber mal dass es als Waffe gegen andere Dörfer geplant war und dann gegen Kirigakure selbst eingesetzt wurde. Die Frage wäre dann ob Tobi als "Kage" den Einsatz angeordnet hat...möglicherweise aus Rache für Rin. Mfg Tobi84.59.31.89 16:06, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also das ist nun ein brillanter Einfall Tobi ! (Y) Was mich sehr stört ist nun auch der Haarwuchs von Obito. Es müsste, selbst mit meiner Idee (Hashiramas Zellen=physische Energie vom jüngeren Sohn des Rikudou Sennin), eine etwas längere Zeit vergangen sein und Madara hat Obito anscheinend nichts beigebracht. Schaut euch das an, Obitos Sharingan hat immer noch NUR 2 Tomoe. Da könnte man, wenn man schon Uchiha Madara trifft, mehr erwarten. Ich glaube auch mehr, dass der Spiral-Zetsu Obito nicht anlügen würde, aber wenn Madara so etwas plant, würde er das minimalste Risiko ausschließen. Nebenbei woher will der weiße Zetsu wissen, wie Kakashi und Rin aussehen, selbst bei einer Beschreibung und Kakashis Sharingan (was er übrigens abgedeckt haben könnte) etwas verdächtig. Die Meinung Mfg Tobis (User) find ich super, wobei ich jetzt Halluzinogene etwas schwach finde, aber nach der Aussage (ob es der Spiral-Zetsu oder Obito ist, wird nicht eindeutig ersichtlich) "I thought it was rain, but..." könnte es wirklich etwas derartiges sein. Aber Zabuza hat seine Teamkameraden freiwillig gemacht, sonst wäre er nicht so ein grausamer und guter Kämpfer geworden, den man als den "demon of the mist" gefürchtet hat. Mich stört nur die letzte Seite:Kakashi durchbohrt Rin, man sieht seine Haare verdecken seine Augen. Und dann sieht er sie an etwas Tränen im Sharingan Auge. Schuldig. Es tut mir im Herzen weh, aber ich musste das tun. So ein Blick war das. Aber dann "CROSSING EYES" von Obito und Kakashi ?! Kakashi erinnert sich NICHT DARAN ?! Als Obito in der jetzigen Zeit von Kakashi gefragt wurde, warum er dies alles tut, antwortet er, weil Kakashi Rin hat sterben lassen. Und Kakashi schaut sehr beschämt zu Boden. Sehr gespannt was als nächstes kommt. Ozzay (Diskussion) 16:43, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann es i.wie nicht glauben das kakashi es war der rin tötete.. ich denke es war ein klon eine kopie vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem schwarzen zetzu zu tun der ist ja die ganze zeit schon weg.. Weil wie oben schon gesagt wurde obito sagte du konntest rin nicht beschützen und nicht du hast sie getötet.. Und dann sagt ja kakashi drauf:" willst du mir die ganze Schuld geben?" das heißt ja i.wie das kakashi nicht wissen kann das er sie umgebracht hat? weil sonst wäre es ihm ja bewusst oder??? Ich denke sogar das kakashi nicht einmal da war.. und madara hat alles i.wie geplant nur um obito für seinen plan zu haben.. Es hat auch so ausgesehen als wäre sich madara sogar sicher gewesen das Obito zurückkommt oder? Ich finde schon. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 16:51, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hmm, ich finde man sollte jetzt nicht alles, was im Manga läuft als Täuschung abtun. Ich persönlich würde es Kakashi zutrauen, dass er Rin tötet. Mit oder ohne den erforderlichen Umständen. ABER auf der letzten Seite des Mangas, sieht man, dass Rin ungläubig "Kakashi" noch haucht, als könnte sie es kaum glauben, mit Tränen in den Augen. Sieht für mich sehr real aus, da sie ihn über alles liebt. Auf der anderen Seite sieht es auch irgendwie nach einem Unfall aus, so wie sie das sagt UND diese Staubwolke, wenn ich das richtig sehe, als seine leuchtende Hand Rin durchbohrt Eventuell könnte das Ereignis mit Obitos Tod Kakashi nur kurzzeitig verändert haben und dies könnte als Rückfall interpretiert werden. Erst nachdem er beide nicht retten hat können, gestand er sich seinen Fehler ein. Theoretisch wenn sie beide als Versuchskaninchen der Ninjas aus Kirigakure missbraucht worden sind, konnte er sie nicht retten, weil er selbst ein Opfer gewesen ist. Ob man sich da jetzt aufhängen muss, ich weiß nicht. Zetsu-Klon und das reicht dann ?! Und bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht einmal eine bestimmte Regung ?! Vielleicht möchte ich auch einfach nicht, dass Obito jetzt wieder als verwirrtes Opfer abgetan wird, wie einst Nagato. Sie sind beide trotzdem für ihre Taten verantwortlich. Nagato hat seinen Sensei auf dem Gewissen und hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn darüber aufzuklären. Und wenn der Maskierte vor 16 Jahren Obito gewesen ist, hat er genau die gleiche Absicht. Der einzige Mann, dessen Handlung in einer moralischen Grauzone liegen ist Itachi (übrigens mein Lieblingscharakter). Selbst als enthüllt worden ist, dass er seinen Clan nur wegen einem abwendbaren Krieg getötet hat und dabei seinen besten Freund Shisui umgebracht hat, ist er kein absolut wahrer Held gewesen. Erst als ich diese absolut traurige Szene gesehen habe, in der Shisui ihm sein Mangekyou gibt und klar geworden ist, dass er ihm bei seinem Selbstmord geholfen hat und die ganze wirklich finale Geschichte (wehe, Kishi ändert das, also das wär dann Scheibenkleister!), ist er für mich über jeden Zweifel erhaben gewesen. Ozzay (Diskussion) 18:11, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß erhält man wenn mann eine nahestehende person umbringt das mangekyo sharingan.. also wenn das kakashi wirklich gewesen wäre dann hätte er doch das mangekyo bekommen müssen? hat er aber nicht.. er bekam es erst viel später durch "hartes training". Und dann noch der satz: "willst du mir etwa die schuld für ihren tod geben?" Ich weiß nicht i.wie glaube ich nicht das das kakashi war O: ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 18:22, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß ja nicht, woher der Begriff "Versuchskaninchen" kommt. Ich denke, das verwirrt euch ziemlich, weshalb dann auch solche wilden Spekulationen zustande kommen. Auf MR steht "Guinea pigs" (Meerschweinchen, vielleicht als Beleidigung gemeint) und auf MS steht "Experimental Bodies". Von Versuchskaninchen kann also nicht die Rede sein. Und besonders die Übersetzung mit den Versuchskörpern macht dann auch Sinn. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:41, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn du bei leo "Versuchskaninchen" eingibst wirst du bei guinea pig fündig. Im Englischen ist Meerschweinchen und Versuchskaninchen der gleiche Begriff da diese wohl auch oft zu Forschungszwecken gebraucht werden. Und hier dürfte wohl Versuchskaninchen gemeint sein. Mfg Tobi84.59.31.89 20:49, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Meine These ist ja entweder, das Sich Kakashi in einem Gen-Jutsu Madara's befand und so Freund von Feind nicht auseinanderhalten konnte oder das Kakashi im tiefsten Inneren doch ein A.Loch war und Rin nur wegen dem MS (nehmen wir mal an Er habe aus einer unbekannten Quelle davon erfahren) getötet hat, immerhin WIssen wir nicht, wie Kakashi das MS erlangt hat ! Oder das Rin in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen war und Sie Kakashi angefleht hat Sie zu Töten. Aufjedenfall ist Mir die Kippe aus der Hand gefallen als Ich die letze Seite gesehn habe...Totaler Schock ! MFG >-Destiny-< Ich wüsste nicht wie Madara ein Genjutsu auf Kakashi gewirkt haben sollte...immerhin ist er die ganze Zeit in seiner Höhle. Ich kann mir auch ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen dass Kakashi Rin aus Habgier getötet hat...nicht mal Sasuke konnte Naruto für das MS töten. Außerdem hätte er es dann eigentlich in etlichen Situation die brenzlig waren bereits einsetzen müssen. Mfg Tobi84.59.31.89 20:49, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) das Kakashi Rin tötet um an das Mangekyou Sharingan zu kommen halte ich auch für aus geschlossen. außerdem von wen hätte er den erfahren soll das man es erhält wen man eine dir nahe stehende Person tötet. die Uchihas wären ja schon sehr dumm wen sie dieses geheimnis irgend ein nicht Uchiha erzählen. ich glaub auch das nur wenige im Uchiha clan vom Mangekyou Sharingan und wie man es bekommt wussten. also ich denke warum Kakshi Rin tötet kann entweder * Madara hat etwas damit zu tun um Obito auf seine Seite zu ziehen( vielleicht ist Kakashi ja ein Zetsu-klon der weiße kann sich ja perfekt in jeden verwandeln den er berüht) * Kakshi od Rin ist in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen * es ist ja etwas Zeit bis zu dem Moment vergangen kann ja sein das Rin von einer feindlichem Shinobi um gepolt wurde und nun für die Gegner arbeit(das ging w´mir nur so mal durch den Kopf) Hallo Leute, bin neu hier und hoffe ich mache das hier richtig :) Ich glaube das Madara damit nichts zu tun hat. Die Situation ist ihm einfach in den Schos gefallen. Er kann bestimmt mit den Klonen ebenfalls auf thelepatisch kommunizieren und hat die Lage von Rin und Kakashi richtig eingeschätzt und welche Wirkung das auf Tobi haben wird. MfG insertcoolname Hey leute :) Ich finde es wirklich komisch das kakashi und rin immer noch genauso aussehen wie an dem tag als obito gestorben ist,ich mein da sind jahre vergangen :D weil obito sieht ja auch ganz anders aus (und ist älter geworden) dann müssen rin und kakashi ja auch anders aussehen...madara hat bestimmt mit seinen gedanken gespielt bzw. Genjutsu!Und es ist echt unlogísch wenn kakashi rin tötet nur um das MS zu bekommen aber wenn er es doch tat warum hat er nicht schon ganz am anfang von naruto das MS??;) Und obito hat ja gesagt:wieso hast du sie (also rin) sterben LASSEN!Und nicht warum hast du sie umgebracht??Und ich glaube das das sharingan doppelgänger erkennen kann,wenn nicht sry :D kann ja sein..und kakashi würde niemals rin umbringen o.O das ist ja voll unlogisch :D echt jez..ich bin echt gespannt,echt jez!!Kanns kaum erwarten :/ Ciao x Obito wurde auch mit dem Regen benetzt, was ist wenn ER sich in einem Genjutsu befindet, bzw. nicht alles so ist wie es für ihn scheint? Allerdings sah er durch sein verlorenes Auge einen Teil der Szene...Blacksayan (Diskussion) 12:13, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Obito sieht nur deshalb anders aus, weil er sich lange die Haare nicht geschnitten hat und zur Hälfte einen neuen Körper besitzt. Außerdem liegst du einem Trugschluss auf: Es ist noch nicht einmal ein Jahr seit Obitos Verschüttung vergangen...weshalb es eher verwunderlich wäre wenn Kakashi und Rin jetzt sonderlich anders aussehen würden. Mfg Tobi188.107.81.93 11:32, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Madara hat bestimmt seine Finger im spiel.. schließlich wusste ja madara und zetsu das obito nur über rin und kakashi denkt und das das das einzige in seinem kopf war. Aber Madara wollte Obito für ihn, für seinen Plan. Madara und Zetsu fargten schon viel über kakashi und rin. So ließ madara zetsu sie beobachten und an dem richtigen zeitpunkt kam der eine halt und sagte sie seien in schwierigkeiten .. I.wie war sich ja madara auch sicher das obito zurückkehren wird ... ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 16:24, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi ich hab mir das Kapitel an gesehen und ich genke nicht das Kakashi da ein Zetsu-Klon ist. da Obito ja vorher Rin aus Kakashi´s sicht gesehen hat. Dragoneyes1 Was ich denke ist, dass Madara Obito mit einem Zetsu so austrickst, dass er nur auf dem rechten (oder linken, weiß grad nicht welches er Kakashi gegeben hat) Auge Rin gesehen hat, um das Gefühl zu bestärken es wäre wirklich Kakashi.--Little Anime Freak (Diskussion) Obito hatte ja nicht nur aus kakashis sicht gesehen. Am Schluss sah er wie kakashi rin durchbohrte. Also Obito sah es mit seinem eigenen Auge dann. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 16:01, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Eine frage mal denkt ihr jiraiya wird vieleicht noch wiederbelebt ? (Obito12 (Diskussion) 14:23, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Dann erklär mir aber bitte, wie man seine - vermutlich schon durch den Druck zusammengequetschte - Leiche vom Grund eines tiefen Sees holt? Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 14:42, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kisame könnte des doch locker er ist ja ein (fischmensch) (Obito12 (Diskussion) 15:04, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Kisame ist aber tot und das meines wissens BEVOR Kabuto meinte, dass er Jirayas DNA nicht bekommen konnte! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 15:22, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sry ich meine nach dem Kampf zwischen Pain und Jiraiya, da könnte doch Kisame ihn dann raus geholt haben. (Obito12 (Diskussion) 15:28, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Weiß nicht ob das hier schonmal erwähnt wurde, aber ich schmeiss es einfach mal rein. "Rin" könnte auch ein Zetsu-Klon gewesen sein und Kakashi hat Zetsu, durch das Sharingan oder wie auch immer durchschaut und dann getötet. Und das wollte Zetsu, weil in diesem moment Obito gekommen ist. Also wenn das schonmal jemand erwähnt hat, sry XD LG Kazuma Saruwatari Und wieso weint dan Kakashi bitte ? Weil er ein Zetsu getötet hat ? Ich denke nicht. Es sieht wirklich danach aus das Kakashi Rin getötet hat. (Obito12 (Diskussion) 16:15, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Kurze Frage (was eigentlich nicht dazu gehört aber ich finds nichts besseres xD) weiß Itachi das Tobi Obito ist oder denk er es sei Madara?178.27.120.28 20:21, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke nicht weil als Itachi auf Naruto und Bee traf da fragte Itachi was aus Sasuke geworden ist Naruto sagt er will Konoha zerstören weil er deine wahre Geschichte erfuhr dann sagte Itachi hat etwa Madara ..? Dann sagte Naruto ja er hat mir alles erzählt. Wenn er wüstte das es Obito ist dann hätte er glaub net Madara gesagt. (Obito12 (Diskussion) 20:39, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Doch, ich denke zu 100% das Itachi wusste das Madara lebt und Tobi nicht Madara ist, da Itachi zu Sasuke gesagt hat "Madara ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst und ich könnte ihn besiegen". Außerdem meinte er Madara wäre sein Meister gewesen und er hat gesagt das Tobi Madara ist, weil er wusste das Madara Obito darum gebeten hat, sich als Madara auszugeben. Also ich denke schon Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 22:31, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde sowieso die Itachi-Tobi-Beziehung sehr merkwürdig. Man weiß in der Regel von jedem herausragenden Shinobi, wer sein Meister gewesen ist. Laut Itachi ist die Person mit der Maske, von der er als Madara spricht, sein "Meister und Partner". Fragt sich nur, was er seinen Eltern erzählt hat, beziehungsweise da Itachi der Stolz des Uchiha-Clans gewesen ist, wird sein Vater Uchiha Fugaku nicht irgendjemanden als seinen Sensei auswählen. Hier kann man argumentieren, dass er vom Uchiha-Clan selbst ausgebildet worden ist, aber wie Sasuke schon anmerkt, ist Itachi um einiges geschickter zum Beispiel mit den Kunais und Shuriken. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass man Anbu werden kann, ohne beim Eintritt seine gesamte Vergangenheit und seinen Lebenslauf darzulegen. Ozzay (Diskussion) 09:47, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja aber wenn es sein Partner und Meister war (ja angeblich, Itachi kann Sasuke und uns mal wieder nur scheiße erzählen) wieso hat er dann versucht Tobi mit Amaterasu durch Sasuke zu töten??? Wenn man nicht mal respekt vor seinem meister hat tze.... Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 10:01, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also wenn ich mich recht erinnere dann hat doch Itachi Tobi das erste Mal in diesem Waldstück aufgesucht, wovon auch im Manga die Rede ist, nachdem Tobi ins Dorf eingedrungen ist um den Schrein zu lesen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bat doch Itachi Tobi schon darum ihm zu helfen und dafür Konoha zu verschonen. Itachis Ausbildung dürfte zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber bereits so gut wie abgeschlossen gewesen sein, da er da schon Jonin und Anbumitglied gewesen sein dürfte. Was ich mich eher frage ist immer noch der Hass Tobis auf Konoha. Sollte es sich bei Tobi wirklich nur um Obito handeln dann sollte da aber noch mehr passieren als im letzten Manga, da aktuell ja nur ein Hass auf Kirigakure und Kakashi angemessen wäre. Mfg Tobi88.68.109.62 10:56, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Kizuna Namikaze Itachi hat Tobi durch Amaterasu tot sehen wollen, weil dieser Sasuke die Wahrheit über ihn erzählt hätte (und getan hat). Er wollte, dass Sasuke ihn umbringt und dabei seine Rache stillt. Der Kampf dient dazu Sasuke von Orochimarus Einfluss zu befreien und Itachi, der sowieso an einer unheilbaren Krankheit gestorben wäre, zu töten, damit Sasuke als "Held" nach Konoha zurückkehrt und wieder den richtigen Weg findet. Da er Tobi als sehr gefährlich ansieht, hätte er nach dem Tod von Itachi Sasuke auf seine Seite gezogen, um seine Stelle bei Akatsuki zu füllen (was er wiederum getan hat!)Itachi hat nicht wissen können, dass Tobi die Flammen des Amaterasu höchstwahrscheinlich durch sein Kamui abwehren konnte. @Tobi Naja, Itachi hat sein Mangekyo Sharingan mit 12 Jahren erweckt, indem er seinen Freund Shisui bei dessen Selbstmord geholfen hat. Mit 12 sehe ich die Ausbildung eigentlich nicht als abgeschlossen an, selbst wenn Itachi ein Naturtalent gewesen ist. (Er hätte zum Beispiel irgendein Training absolvieren müssen, um seinen Chakrahaushalt zu verbessern, da liegt nämlich seine Schwäche). Mich interessiert es ebenfalls warum Obito einen solchen Hass auf Konoha hegt, aber wenn du mal Sasuke als Beispiel heranziehst: Dieser ist nicht immer böse gewesen. Er hat während Orochimarus Training niemanden umgebracht, obwohl dieser es verlangt hat. Als er Akatsuki beigetreten ist und gegen Killer Bee gekämpft hat, hat er bevor er sein Amaterasu angewendet hat, an seine Zeit in Team 7 zurückgedacht (das Foto mit Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto und ihm selbst). Dann hat er die Dorfältesten von Konoha umbringen wollen, aber Tobi gestanden, dass er ganz Konoha zerstören möchte und die Tötung der Dorfältesten nur vor seinen Teammitgliedern (Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo) als Motiv anführt. Was ich damit sagen will, ist dass Sasuke auch überhaupt keinen schwerwiegenden Grund hat, ganz Konoha zu vernichten, insbesondere nicht Naruto. Ozzay (Diskussion) 11:32, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mal gespannt wen Kishi mit der Rückblende fertig ist und der Kampf zwischen Kakashi und Obito läuft. Ob Kishi dann vorhat Kakshi da schon sterben zu lassen od nicht. @Ozzay: Bei Sasuke ist es ja so, dass der Hass durchaus berechtigt ist, immerhin hat Konoha mehr oder weniger offiziell seinen Bruder dazu "gezwungen" den eigenen Clan umzubringen und Naruto war schon immer sein Rivale...nicht unbedingt ein Todfeind aber er repräsentiert Konoha und er hat Sasuke selbst gesagt, dass er seinen Hass auf ihn übertragen soll. Bei Obito ist so etwas zumindest noch nicht bekannt. Natürlich kann sich herausstellen dass Konoha vielleicht an diesem Experiment beteiligt war, aber etwas schief lief...auch wenn ich mir das nicht vorstellen kann. Nach aktuellem Stand könnte Obito seinem alten Sensei und Konoha lediglich Untätigkeit vorwerfen. Dieser enorme Hass muss sich jetzt aber recht schnell entwickeln, wenn Tobi wirklich nur Obito ist. Ich halte es immer noch für nicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen, dass Obito Madara um Macht bittet, zu welchem Zweck auch immer, und dieser ihm Teile seiner selbst überträgt, wodurch er sowohl das Wissen und die notwendige Kraft, als auch Madaras Hass in sich aufnimmt. Möglicherweise übernimmt dieser Teil auch immer mehr die Kontrolle...allerdings ist das reine Spekulation. Dann könnte der Kampf gegen Kakashi aber so ausgehen, dass sich der „alte“ Obito zurückmeldet und es Kakashi ermöglicht ihn zu töten, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung meinerseits. Mfg Tobi94.219.112.188 15:05, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich Wette das es Im nächsten Chapter mit einen schauplatz wechsel weiter geht (= z.B mit Sasuke wenn er das machen würde Kishi würde ich durchdrehen !! Ich wette die Statue die mit Madara verbunden ist spielt noch ne Rolle wie Obito zu seinen Wissen gekommen ist. Vllt. speichert er seine Erinnerungen da drin ab (nur so ne Idee). @Tobi Konoha hat wie gesagt Itachi NICHT dazu gezwungen seinen Clan auszurotten. Das waren nur die drei Ältesten von Konoha: die zwei Goikenban Utatane Koharu und Mitokado Homura, und allen voran Danzou, der Itachi IMMER verachtet und misstraut hat (Danzou wollte Itachi sofort umbringen, damit der junge Uchiha sie verraten würde und ich denke er hat diese Mission nur ausgesprochen, weil er gedacht hat, dass Itachi sie sowieso ablehnen würde). Der Sandaime Hokage hat diesem Auftrag nur nach der Zustimmung von Itachi für gültig erklärt, deswegen kann man hier nicht von "Zwang" reden. Wenn Sasuke nur diese drei Personen umbringen wollen würde und sich danach zum Beispiel das Leben nehmen würde, wäre alles gar nicht so schlimm. Aber wie ich schon betone er will GANZ Konoha ZERSTÖREN und Naruto TÖTEN (nachdem er einige Zeit bei Tobi verbracht hat). Als er die Wahrheit über seinen Bruder erfahren hat, daraufhin Akatsuki beigetreten ist und anschließend versucht hat, Killer Bee gefangen zu nehmen, haben jedes seiner Teammitglieder sein Leben gerettet. Er hat es ihnen gedankt, indem er wiederum ihre Leben gerettet hat (Amaterasu gegen Killbee und anschließendes Löschen). Doch als er gegen Danzou kämpft, dreht er völlig durch. Er durchbohrt Karin und Danzou mit seinem Chidori Eisou, will Sakura umbringen, nachdem sie es bei ihm versucht hat und startet einen Angriff auf Naruto und dass er ihn vernichten möchte. Ich sehe da jetzt nicht den Hass Konoha zu zerstören. Er kommt auch erst ein wenig zu Besinnung als zusammen mit seinem wiederbelebten Bruder kämpft. Aber Itachi sagt ihm ja auch nicht explizit noch einmal, er solle das Dorf beschützen. Dann geht er mit Orochimaru und sucht die mysteriösen "them". Aber jetzt zurück zu Obito. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sehen wir noch keine starken Techniken die Madara ihm beigebracht haben könnte. Aber ich finde, es muss viel mehr dahinterstecken, dass sich Obito ihm anschließt. Wenn das Kakashi-bringt-Rin-um-Szenario nur (teils) Zetsuklone gewesen sind, dann würde er ja jetzt die Wahrheit von Kakashi erfahren und er würde sich gegen Madara stellen. NEIN, bitte nicht, das kann nicht so einfach sein. Es muss ein wahrlich raffiniertes Lügenkonstrukt sein, mit dem -wenn überhaupt- Madara Obito manipuliert. Wie gesagt vielleicht will ich einfach nicht, dass Obito wieder als so ein "Opfer" dargestellt wird. Aber wenn ihr jetzt sagt, dass Rin oder Kakashi oder beide Zetsu-Klone sind, dann müsste Obito doch stutzig werden. DENN Obito weiß, dass Kakashi "pitiful excuses in front of graves" macht. Wenn er das weiß, warum fragt er ihn nicht nach dem GRUND für Rins Tötung?! Kakashi entschuldigt sich vor seinem vermeintlichen Grab, weint dabei wahrscheinlich und stammelt Entschuldigungen usw. Obito will sicher eine Antwort. Sagen wir Rin ist echt, Kakashi ist ein Zetsu-Klon und Obito durchschaut es nicht. Obito wird wissen wollen, warum Kakashi (Klon) seine Rin durchbohrt hat. Der Klon tischt ihm eine Lüge auf (entweder Itachi-like: "To measure my abilities." oder er sagt, dass die Kiri Nins ihn gezwungen haben) und haut ab, Obito versucht ihn zu verfolgen, scheitert aber dabei. Er läuft zu Madara über und will die Welt zerstören. ABER wie vorhin erwähnt, er weiß, dass Kakashi oft sein vermeintliches Grab besucht. Das heißt er bereut es und dann würde Obito sich doch fragen, WARUM der echte Kakashi jetzt seine Tat bereut! Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde schon die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen, dass der Kakashi, der Rin durchbohrt hat, nicht der echt Kakashi ist. Ozzay (Diskussion) 15:22, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe gerade noch einmal die Folge mit dem Kampf zwischen dem Yondaime Hokage und Tobi angeschaut. Tobi (User) behauptet, dass es Obito gewesen ist, der damals Konoha angegriffen hat. Dafür sprechen sein Jikukan Idou und die Flüssigkeit, die aus seinem zerstörten Arm kommt. Aber als Minato sein Hirashin Rasengan einsetzt, brökelt sein linker Arm ab. Aber seine rechte Seite ist doch zerquetscht worden ????!!!!! Doch es läuft eindeutig diese weiße Masse runter und die Hand ist blutig, was wiederum bedeutet, dass zumindest seine Hand echt ist. Heißt das jetzt er hat seine komplette rechte Seite, seinen vollständigen rechten Arm durch die Zetsu-Masse ersetzt ? Ich glaube, dass sieht man im Manga nicht so gut. ich zweifel auch sehr daran das es obito war, weil im kampf gegen konan konnte ich deutlich erkennen das es obito war, bei kampf gegen minato hatte ich nicht das gefühl Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 15:49, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Unbekannt: Gute Frage, auf die es aktuell, glaube ich, noch keine sichere Antwort gibt. Die in meinen Augen aktuell einzig logische Erklärung für Obitos Größe im Kampf gegen Minato ist das Exoskelett des Spiralzetsus. Ich vermute einfach mal, dass er diesen im Kampf gegen Minato auch "trägt". Dann wäre es aber nicht seine eigene Hand die abfällt sondern die des Zetsus, das würde auch erklären warum Zetsumasse herunter läuft, obwohl die linke Seite getroffen wurde. Das Blut könnte daher kommen dass das Rasengan durch die Hülle durchbrach und Obito selbst ebenfalls verletzt hat. Interessant ist dann aber die Frage warum er eine Maske trägt und man die Haare sieht. Irgendwie muss also die Kopfhülle, die er aktuell noch trägt, zerstört sein, oder der Spiralzetsu selbst ist nicht mehr am Leben und Obito nutzt nur noch den Körper als zweite Hülle. Aber wie gesagt ist das zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt reine Spekulation da noch zu vieles im Unklaren liegt. @Ozzay: Was Itachi angeht hast du vermutlich Recht und was die Hauptschuldigen angeht auch, aber letzten Endes hat der Hokage die Auslöschung des Clans gebilligt...und der Hokage ist mehr oder weniger das Dorf. Hätte Itachi sich nicht bereit erklärt, hätte Konoha selbst den Uchiha Clan ausgerottet...deshalb ist der Hass auf Konoha von Seiten Sasukes schon nachvollziehbar. Außerdem, wenn er nur vorhat den Hokage und die Ältesten umzubringen, dann muss er gegen das ganze Dorf kämpfen...ich denke nämlich nicht, dass sie ihn so einfach machen lassen würden. Nichts desto trotz hast du Recht dass Sasuke sich immer mehr in seinen Zorn hineinsteigert...siehe Karin, aber das ging auch nicht von heute auf morgen und im Gegensatz zu Sasuke hat Obito doch eine deutlich positivere Einstellung von vorne herein...es erscheint mir schwer ihn durch so was innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Hass auf alles und jeden entwickeln zu lassen. Allerdings wird man mit der Zeit sehen ob das das einzige Motiv bleibt, oder ob da noch mehr kommt. @Kizuna Namikaze: Es spricht allerdings relativ viel dafür, dass es sich um Obito handelt. Allen voran das Raum-Zeit-Jutsu. Wer außer Obito sollte es beherrschen? Zetsu allein kann es kaum gewesen sein, da er definitiv kein Sharingan hat und Madara kommt auch nicht wirklich in Frage, da er sich nicht in einem Zustand befindet in dem er das hätte bewerkstelligen können. Es spricht, wie ich oben bereits erwähnt habe, in meinen Augen am meisten für Obito in einem Zetsuexoskelett. Mfg Tobi84.59.59.239 15:59, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Der Manga erscheint heute nicht ..! Morgen erst wieder schade weil die letzten wochen hat es sich immer abgewechselt zwischen Dienstag und Mittwoch also morgen wieder !! :naja das ist doch nicht so schlimm da kommt es erst morgen :Es kann doch aber auch sein, das Madara beim Kampf gegen Minato in einem Zetsu Exoskelett war oder nicht? :Unwahrscheinlich, da die Fähigkeiten des Angreifers den Fähigkeiten Obitos entsprechen und Madara an die Statue gebunden zu sein scheint. Mfg Tobi84.59.132.175 17:21, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :@Tobi, sry ich war der Unbekannte, hab mich da grade ausgeloggt als mir das noch eingefallen ist ^^ Ich habe überhaupt nichts gegen die Größe des maskierten Mannes gesagt, weil eben das Exoskelett in den letzten Kapiteln aufgetaucht ist. Nein, ich muss dir in zwei deiner Argumenten widersprechen, es ist NICHT Spiral-Zetsus Hand die abfällt, da diese höchstwahrscheinlich eine andere Farbe hätte und wenn seine Hand getroffen wird, wird Obitos Hand zuerst zerstört. Denk dir mal du würdest in einer hautengen Ritterrüstung stecken. Und du wirst von einer kleinen Abrissbirne getroffen (Größe eines Rasengans). Die Rüstung geht nicht unbedingt kaputt, aber durch die Erschütterung, wirst du praktisch zerfetzt, wo du getroffen wirst. Man sieht eindeutig, dass eine menschliche Hand schmilzt und NUR auf dieser Hand ist Blut drauf. Zusätzlich tropft eine weiße Substanz, die Zetsumasse auf den Boden. Wenn Blut von einer anderen Stelle des Maskierten fließen würde, dann würde sich das Blut doch mit der Zetsumasse verfärben. Tut es aber nicht. Die Zetsumasse ist rein weiß. Was mich wundert ist sowieso, warum Tobis linker Arm abfällt, denn Minato erwischt in doch mehr im Rücken. :Sasuke kann Konoha einfach infiltrieren. Er könnte sie töten, wie ein Attentäter das tun würde oder er würde es zumindest versuchen ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Schließlich ist er unbemerkt in den Gokage-Kaidan eingedrungen, bis der weiße Zetsu ihn verraten hat. Außerdem haben die Kage und ihre Begleiter das Sporen-Jutsu des schwarzen Zetsus nicht bemerkt. Man kann sagen sie waren abgelenkt, aber zumindest waren es ihre Begleiter nicht, z. B. Ao hätte es bemerken könne, erfahren wie er ist. Ozzay (Diskussion) 16:57, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Im Manga gibt es keinen wirklichen Unterschied ob die Haut nun weiß oder hautfarben ist...das wird erst im Anime deutlich und dann stellt sich die Frage ob das Team zu der Zeit bereits von Kishi gesagt bekommen hat welche Farbe die Hand haben muss. Wenn du dir den aktuellen Manga ansiehst kann man gut erkennen, dass die Hände des Zetsu genauso aussehen wie eine menschliche Hand, von daher ist es möglich. Ich denke dass Obitos echte Hand wesentlich weiter oben sein müsste. Ob sich das Blut vermischt und ob es wirklich blutet ist im Manga nur sehr schwer zu erkennen, von daher ist das ziemlich unsicher in meinen Augen. In jedem Fall fällt eine menschliche Hand nicht so ab...da fehlen eindeutig die Armknochen, während Zetsu keine Knochen zu haben scheint. Es mag sein, dass Sasuke irgendwie ins Dorf eindringen und die Ältesten töten kann ohne Aufsehen zu erregen...was aber nicht so einfach ist, denn sie dürften nicht sonderlich viel schwächer sein als Danzou, immerhin waren sie auch mal Shinobi. So still und heimlich dürfte der Kampf selbst demnach nicht ablaufen, vor allem da Sasukes Attacken eher das Gegenteil von subtilem Töten sind. In jedem Fall dürfte bekannt werden, dass es Sasuke war und dann steht er auf der Abschussliste ganz weit oben...dann kann er auch gleich dem Dorf den Krieg erklären. Es macht in meinen Augen schlicht keinen Unterschied. Mfg Tobi88.68.127.212 18:10, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Hey Leute, neue Chapter ist auf MR raus ! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und sry schonmal, aber Ich hab ausnahmsweise mal richtig gelegen mit meinen Vermutungen ;) :MFG ->Destiny<- :Äh...nicht böse gemeint, aber mit was hattest du Recht? Du hattest doch vermutet, dass sich Kakashi entweder in einem Genjutsu von Madara befindet oder Rin nur wegen dem MS umgebracht hat. Wenn das deine Vermutungen waren, wie kannst du anhand des Mangas eine davon als richtig identifizieren? Von einem Genjutsu ist nichts bekannt und die Tatsache dass Kakashi das MS bekommen hat bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass er Rin zu diesem Zweck getötet hat. Er hat es bekommen da er sie tötet, das ist aber nicht das selbe als wenn er sie tötet um das MS zu bekommen...er kann sie auch aus einem völlig anderen Grund umgebracht haben...was in meinen Augen ehrlich gesagt wahrscheinlicher ist. Mfg Tobi88.68.104.35 12:07, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Deine Vermutung sind bis jetzt bestätigt ob Kakshi in einem Gen-Jutsu war od er Rin nur tötet um an das MS zu kommen. Ich halt Kakashi auch nicht für so durch trieben das er Rin nur tötet um an das MS zu kommen. Dragoneyes1